Not Your Average Enemy
by Ben Gregor
Summary: When a carnival arives in Amity Park over night, Danny becomes suspicious remembering what happened with Freak Show and the Circus Gothica. Takes place after The Ultimate Enemy.
1. Chapter 1: The Carnival Comes to Town

I don't own any of the characters or places that originated in the Danny Phantom TV show.

Chapter 1: The Carnival Comes to Town

It was an average Friday afternoon in Amity Park except for one thing. All of the kids in the schools were anxiously waiting for that final bell because most of them had seen the new carnival setting up that morning. And those who hadn't seen it themselves, had heard about it from their friends. Before lunchtime, practically everyone had made plans to check it out with their friends, and now they were all sitting watching the last few seconds tic away till the final bell at :. (I don't know what time their school gets out)

"Doesn't this carnival sound awesome?" Tucker said just as they left Mr. Lancer's classroom, "Did you hear about all the rides people saw? There's a tilt a whirl, a gravitron, a Farris wheel, and for the more adventurous there's supposedly the Ring of Fire and the Atomic Zipper! I heard that they even have a mini roller coaster."

"Yeah it sounds cool but how did it get here? There haven't been any advertisements about it and there wasn't any news about it until this morning when they announced that they would be done this afternoon."

"You're still thinking about when Freak Show brought Circus Gothica here and used that orb to control you." Said Sam from his other side. "Don't worry, we'll all go together so Tucker and I can keep an eye on you incase it happens again. But seriously, how many of those orb things can there be?"

"Not many is my guess, besides" Tucker chimed in, "I heard that they actually started setting up before dusk last night and were making noise all night long."

"It still seems like a very short amount of time to set up something so big."


	2. Chapter 2: A Ghostly Gathering

I don't own any of the characters or places that originated in the Danny Phantom TV show.

Chapter 2: A Ghostly Gathering

Later on, at the carnival, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were having a great time. So much so that Danny almost managed to forget his concerns and relax, or at least he might have been able to if blue mist didn't keep coming out of his mouth. He could tell that there were ghosts there, and quite a few, but it was so crowded that he couldn't go ghost so the trio decided to return that night after closing time. His friends did manage to convince him to relax a little since no one was in any danger and he seemed to be acting like himself.

When they returned that evening there was a padlock on the rent-a-fence gate, it could deter a normal person from snooping around, but not someone who could pass through solid objects. Thermos in hand, the young trio went wandering around the camp site. Moving between the numerous tents and everything seemed normal. Danny's ghost sense wasn't acting up at all.

"Maybe the ghosts were in the crowd?" Tucker suggested

Sam countered with, "That doesn't make any sense though. The entire crowd was made of people from this town, people we know."

Just then the familiar blue mist passed Danny's lips. He turned to see a tall slender ghost pass through the nearest tent's wall. He stood around six feet tall with semi-long and somewhat shaggy white blond hair and a black goatee and mustache. He wore a black coat that went down to his knees and a white shirt adorned with a strange symbol that resembled a vortex. He had blue pants, large black boots, and a look on his face that could only be described as perplexed. Danny moved a bit quicker than the new arrival and fired a blast from his hand. The new ghost quickly dodged and set up a small shield to block the next shot. He then slapped his palm to the ground and a translucent hand emerged from the ground and grasped Danny tightly between its fingers. "So you're Danny Phantom? Amity Park's cross-breed between the living and the dead and their very own super hero, right?" said the ghost in a shallow baritone voice. "Why are you fighting me? What have I ever done to you or anyone else in this town?"

"You don't belong here. You belong back in the ghost-zone. Now let….me….GO!" With the final word Danny released his dreaded ghostly wale, sending the new ghost flying up against the fence and shattering the spectral hand that was holding him. The new ghost's face changed from a clam look to one of anger, and along with it his eyes changed from a bright emerald green to a deep blood red. With a shout of frustration he swung his right arm out from his chest at Danny releasing a shockwave that left both Sam and Tucker untouched but knocked his opponent through the air and the wall of a nearby tent.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" Danny had just bumped into another ghost who was sitting at a table playing cards with still more. After surveying the tent Danny realized that there were enough ghosts there to man the entire carnival.

"Wait a tic," said one with a slight cockney accent, "I've never seen him before. All new job applicants must see the headman."


End file.
